Un Cuento
by DawnPanIno
Summary: Shaoran y Sakura no tienen con quien dejar a sus hijitos y le piden al "tío" Fye que los cuide, la curiosidad de los niños es enorme y le preguntan al rubio como conoció al "tio" Kurogane" y cómo se casaron, qué respondera Fye? Advertencia Yaoi


7o reto literario "Aniversarios" Tsubasa Reservoire Chronicles "Un cuento" Kurogane x Fye One-shot.

El teléfono sonó.

—Aló—contestó un rubio de ojos azules de nombre Fye.

—Soy Shaoran—dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el rubio.

—Fye, Sakura y yo tenemos un compromiso ésta noche, ¿Podrías cuidar a los niños unas cuantas horas? –preguntó Shaoran.

—Claro—contestó Fye.

— ¿Estas seguro de que Kurogane no se enojara?-preguntó Shaoran.

—Ya me encargaré de calmarlo—dijo D. Floriute.

—gracias.

Shaoran colgó.

La historia había sido así, después de vagar como precio por las plumas de Sakura, ella y Shaoran se casaron y tenían ahora tres hijos.

Y ahora Fye y Kurogane estaban casados.

Después de unas horas, el timbre sonó y el rubio abrió.

—Hola Fye—saludó Shaoran— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—contestó el rubio.

Sakura saludó con un beso en la mejilla al mago, mientras cargaba a un bebé.

Atrás de ella aparecieron dos niños, una niña y un niño de nombres Sakura y Touya.

— ¡Hola tío Fye!—saludaron los niños.

— ¡Hola, hola mamá Fye!—dijo un Mokona blanco que abrazaba la cabeza de Touya.

—Vendremos por ellos después—dijo Shaoran.

Ellos se fueron dejando a Fye con tres niños con una bola de arroz, la puerta fue cerrada.

— ¡Mokona tiene hambre!—gritó la bola blanca.

— ¿Quieren algo de cenar?—preguntó el oji azul tratando de ser amable.

— ¡Yo quiero panqueques!—dijo la niña.

Con esa frase se detonó una pelea entre los dos niños.

Se oían gritos de "yo quiero esto", "yo quiero de comer aquello"

— ¡Mokona quiere dangos con sake!—gritaba Modoki mientras brincaba de un lado a otro.

De Sakurita y Touya podía entender que pelearan, pero ¿Mokona?

El bebé observaba sentado en su silla que estaba en el sillón.

—Será mejor que les dé lo que ya tenía preparado—dijo Fye.

— ¿Nos estabas esperando?—preguntó Touya.

—No, ésta cena la hice por que hoy es mi aniversario de bodas con su tío Kurorin—explicó Fye.

Los niños se le quedaron viendo.

— ¿Dónde ésta el tío Kuropon? –preguntó Touya.

—Él esta trabajando—dijo el rubio—llegara pronto.

—Tío Fye ¿Dónde conociste al tío Kurorin?—preguntó Sakurita.

Con esa pregunta Fye se le vino una gran idea a la mente.

—Les voy a contar un cuento—dijo Fye—es el cuento de cómo conocí a su tío.

Tomó al bebé en brazos y se sentó en el sillón, los niños movidos por su curiosidad se sentaron en el suelo frente a su rubio tio dispuestos a escuchar.

Mokona saltó y se sentó al lado de Fye.

—Mi historia comienza así—narró Fye—A su tío lo conocí porque el destino lo quiso así, ya que no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable. Fue el mismo día que conocí a sus padres—contó—aparecimos frente a una bruja…

— ¿Una bruja malvada?—interrumpió Sakurita.

—No, se supone que es buena, se llama Yuuko y también es conocida como la bruja de las dimensiones—aclaró el oji azul.

— ¡Yuuko es la mejor bruja que existe!—gritó Mokona muy feliz.

Ese acto despertó el interés de los niños.

—Sigue la historia Tío Fye—pidió Touya.

El rubio se quedó pensando hasta que recordó de qué iba su cuento.

—Ese día su madre Sakura cayó desmayada, su padre Shaoran la llevaba en brazos, su tío Kurogane fue enviado con la bruja por la culpa de una princesa llamada Tomoyo y yo huía de una persona mala llamada Ashura, ese día la bruja cumplió nuestros deseos—narraba Fye—solo que fue a un gran precio, entonces los cuatro….

En ese momento Mokona tosió en seco y vio a Fye.

—Perdón, los cinco, contando a Mokona iniciamos un viaje para encontrar las plumas de su madre que en realidad eran sus recuerdos—dijo el mago—Viajamos por muchos lugares, conocimos gente, jugamos en planetas virtuales, conducimos autos voladores, trabajamos como cazadores de monstros.

— ¿Enserio pasó todo eso?—preguntó Touya.

—Claro que sí—contestó Fye.

—Y el tío Kurorin y tú ¿cómo se enamoraron?—preguntó Saku.

La pregunta era algo complicada.

—Yo siempre estuve enamorada de Kurorin y la única que sabía eso era Mokona, por eso siempre molestábamos a papi—explicó Fye.

— ¿Y él cuándo se te declaró?—preguntó Touya.

—Bueno—dijo Fye con una sonrisa nerviosa—antes tengo que contarles todo lo que hizo su tío por mí… ¿Recuerdan que les dije que un sujeto llamado Ashura me seguía?

Los niños asintieron.

—Después de viajar por muchos lugares llegamos a mi país natal y hubo un caos, yo quería morir, pero su tío se cortó un brazo para salvarme—dijo Fye.

— ¿Enserio?—preguntó muy sorprendida Sakura.

—Así es, pero eso no es todo—exclamó D. Flourite.

— ¿Qué más pasó tío?—preguntó Touya muy ansioso.

—Descubrimos que Sakura y Shaoran en realidad eran clones, estábamos en Tokio donde había una pluma en un manto acuífero subterráneo—contó el vampiro.

—Y qué pasó—decían ansiosos los niños.

—Pues llegó su padre y empezó a pelear con su clon malvado, yo me metí a esa pela tratando de ayudar, pero el clon me atacó dejándome inconsciente y se comió mi ojo—susurró el oji azul.

— ¿Cómo se pudo haber comido tu ojo si tienes los dos?—preguntó Sakurita.

—Espera, les estaba contando que mis ojos eran mi fuente de energía, eran mi magia y sin ellos no viviría por mucho tiempo, su tío Kurogane me cargo e hizo un trato con Yuuko para salvarme a cambio de un precio muy, muy alto—contó Fye.

— ¿Cuál fue el precio? ¿Cómo te salvaron tío?—preguntó Touya.

—Pues la única opción que tenían era convertirme en un vampiro y el precio fue que Kurogane sería mi presa, yo no puedo comer o beber otra cosa que no sea la sangre de su tío—dijo Fye con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso no lo sabía!—dijo muy sorprendida Sakura—Pero eso no explica cómo recuperaste tú ojo.

—Mi ojo—dijo el rubio tocando dicho órgano—lo recuperé gracias que el clon de su padre fue derrotado.

—Ahora cuéntanos sobre tú boda con el papá Kurorin—habló Mokona.

—Nosotros nos casamos un día como hoy hace ya bastantes años, como nosotros vagábamos por varios lugares para pagar un precio, llegamos a un lugar llamado "las vegas", era una ciudad muy iluminada, grande y con espectaculares enormes y muy llamativos—contaba el rubio—Ese día mandamos a su padre y a Mokona a dormir, su tío y yo fuimos a verificar que ese lugar donde nos quedamos a dormir fuera seguro, pero nos perdimos y terminamos entrando en una lugar donde vendían bebidas como sake y al final nos emborrachamos y nos casamos—mintió el rubio.

Fye acarició la cabeza del bebé que ya se había dormido, vio a las otras dos creaturas y se sorprendió de hallarlas dormidas en el suelo.

—Si ambos estaban borrachos ¿Qué pasó cuando cayeron en si mismos?—preguntó el bollo blanco.

—Eso…no sabíamos que había pasado hasta que vimos el video de nuestra boda y ahora estamos felizmente casados—aclaró Fye.

El cuento se había acabado, los tres niños estaban dormidos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

—Gatito grande… perrito grande tiene algo que hacerte muy feliz hoy—gritó la persona recién llegada.

— ¡Kurorin baja la voz!—regañó Fye haciendo un ademan de silencio.

Kurogane vio a los niños dormidos.

— ¡Papá!—gritó Mokona saltando al hombre alto.

—Bollo blanco—Kurorin jaló al Mokona de sus orejas.

— ¡Mokona no es un bollo blanco Mokona es Mokona!—dijo ésta enojada.

Kurogane soltó a la creatura parecida al conejo.

El oji rojo vio enojado a Fye.

—Shaoran me pidió que de favor cuidáramos a los niños, vendrán por ellos más noche—explicó Fye.

Kurogane cargó a Touya y Fye a Sakurita y ambos los llevaron a dormir a la habitación de los mayores, los recostaron en la cama y nos cobijaron.

—Bollo blanco, duerme con ellos –dijo el peli negro bajando a Mokona de su hombro donde antes había subido—cuídalos de los monstros.

Mokona hizo caso, los niños durmieron incluyendo el bebé y los dejaron descansar.

Cuando salieron, Kurogane abrazó a Fye.

—Feliz aniversario—dijo el más grande abrazando por detrás al rubio.

Le dio un dulce beso al cual el vampiro correspondió de una forma tierna.

—Tengo hambre ¿quieres cenar?—preguntó el rubio sonrojando tratando de cambiar el tema—hice algo muy especial para ti.

Entraron a la cocina y vieron un banquete que el mago había preparado, con unas velitas que le daban un toque elegante y formal.

Kurorin sonrió.

—Tú ni siquiera comes esto—contestó el oji rojo—así que, qué te parece si te doy de comer en todos los sentidos—habló el pelinegro muy provocador acorralando a su presa contra la pared.

El rubio se puso nervioso y se sonrojó.

De nuevo el timbre sonó.

Esta vez eran Sakura y Shaoran que venían por sus hijos.

Saludaron y los llevaron a la habitación donde los niños estaban dormidos.

—Ellos casi nunca se duermen ¿Qué les hiciste Fye-san?—preguntó Sakura madre.

—Les conté un lindo cuento—dijo Fye sonriendo.

Shaoran y Kurogane cargaron a los niños y Sakura al bebe para llevarlos a un auto, de ahí se fueron.

—Realmente no pensé que te acordaras de nuestro aniversario—dijo Fye cuando Kurogane entró a la casa después de despedirse de la familia de Shaoran.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?—preguntó Kurorin—Fue un día muy especial, estábamos en las vegas y allí si admitían matrimonios como el nuestro.

Fye rió y Kurorin lo vio con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y de qué fue el cuento que les dijiste a los niños?—preguntó el oji rojo.

—De cómo nos conocimos, enamoramos y casamos—dijo el rubio—les dije que nos casamos borrachos—rió.

—Créeme que si hubieras estado así, hubiera estado más cuerdo—contestó Kuropon.

El peli negro de dio un abrazo al rubio.

—Te amo—dijo el espadachín.

—Yo más—contestó el vampiro—Feliz aniversario.

Así los dos fueron a su habitación, nadie sabe si a dormir o a repetir su noche de bodas.

Fin


End file.
